


Shocking and Aweing Olympics – 2008

by Lindariddle



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, chicken fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindariddle/pseuds/Lindariddle
Summary: Face and Murdock are put in charge of a base wide morale boosting activity.  Everyone has a good time, except Sosa





	Shocking and Aweing Olympics – 2008

Morale was down on base. Several failed missions and general unrest in the country side had the soldiers short tempered and moody. A major distraction was needed. As Hannibal had won a very costly hand of poker against the General and several other Colonels at the last poker game, he was assigned to raising the morale for the base. This in turn was given to Lt. Peck and Capt. Murdock, as the two most experienced on base, probably on the continent, at distraction. And thus the base wide, “ Shocking and Aweing Olympics – 2008” were born. There were many legitimate sports represented such as, Women’s Beach Volleyball, Women’s and Men’s bathing suit competition (since they didn’t have a pool for actually swimming Face argued), Discus, Shooting and marathons. There were other sports that didn’t quite seem up to international review including: CoEd Chicken Fights, and Jello- wrestling. 

Ever willing to lead by example both Murdock and Face were registered for the CoEd Chicken Fights. However, they weren’t a team. Murdock paired with BA. Face was paired with Sosa, having talked her into this as a team building activity, where she really didn’t have to spend all that much time with the team. Hannibal insisted that they start in different sections, in hopes of them not meeting in competition. His team was very competitive and no one really liked Sosa, other than Face of coarse. 

“The finial two teams in the base wide Chicken Fight competition are Peck/Sosa and Baracus/ Murdock. Remember the game is over when one of the riders is unseated or the team steps outside of the circle!” Hannibal who was announcing and officiating the competition yelled over the crowd. “All bet are in. Teams are you ready?” All four voices yelled out the affirmative. 

Sosa smiled widely from atop her handsome LT. She was looking forward to getting that idiot, Murdock. How she could be a Captain still baffled. The woman was certifiable, so she could fly a choppter, really that was it. She had watched a couple of the other matches BA and Murdock had been in. Mostly the victory was due to BA’s strength and forcing the other team out of the ring before they could unseat Murdock. All she had to do was force Murdock off before Temp was forced out the ring. She had left him strict instructions on how to counter BA advances. Really, if he just followed her directions they would be victorious. Then maybe Temp would see what a joke his “best friend” really was. Murdock was just holding him, really the whole team, back. She would have Temp and herself Captains by the end of the year, if he just would listen to her and ditch the oddballs he was with now. 

Murdock and BA were waiting in the center of the ring. Murdock focused on taping out the rhythm of the most popular pop song of the week on BA’s head. “Stop it Fool! I hate that song.” 

Hannibal’s whistle sounded, starting the match. Temp stepped forward, crowding BA, as Sosa had instructed. Murdock pulled back and slammed her fist into Sosa’s nose, knocking her out and leaving her dangling off Face’s back as he held her legs. Temp was speechless. 

Murdock bent over to look into BA’s eyes, “You know you love that song. I’ve heard you singing it to yourself while you worked on the jeep. You look really silly upside down BA. You should work on that.” Straightening up she looked between Face and Hannibal, both with their jaws hanging open. 

“Face, you might want to take her to the Med tent. She is going to have trouble breathing in that position.” Murdock calmly instructed him. He looked at her and then tried to turn around to see Sosa. This got a laugh from the crowd. He was forced kneel down, put her on the ground and then pick her up bridal style. As he left the ring, Hannibal whistled again signaling the end of the match. Laughter and cheers roared from the crowd. Many a newbie was fleeced that day, with the experienced soldiers and officers having bet on the craziness of Murdock. 

Murdock hopped off BA’s back and gave him a big congratulations hug. “You shouldn’t have done that, Crazy” BA commented while trying not to laugh. 

“What?” Murdock looked at BA with what could have been honest confusion. BA would never know for sure and that was how Murdock wanted it.


End file.
